The Art of Note Passing
by conversecrazed
Summary: How do we get through the day? Note passing. That's exactly how the marauders get through their day. The notes of the marauders and friends. Very funny but only for the people who like to laugh. Rated T because of some "foul" language. R and R
1. Chapter 1 Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters I made up and the plot...R AND R

"OW! i bit my tongue!" Ally said to her best friend Sirius Black, the most annoying kid in school.

"Dumbo!" Sirius yelled back.

"Are you calling me an elephant with large ears that needs a lucky feather to fly?" Ally retorted.

"Maybe." Sirius said in a girlish voice.

"hmph... well you're such a Barney! Oh yah, I went there." Ally said giggling and bobbing her head.

"Whatever!" Sirius said like a girl. " C'mon we better head to potions...I'm in the mood to blow up Severus' cauldron." Sirius said with his famous smile.

Ally melted just a little. God damn his smile." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"God Damn Potions!...Yah that works!" Ally said.

As they were walking to the dungeons, they were met up with James Potter, casually messing up his hair.

"I think I'm in heaven! Lily only insulted me," james counted on his fingers, "17 times today! I think she wants me!"

Poor Prongs...so much in love...you should do what I do! Date a new girl per day!" Sirius said with a dreamy smile. Ally kicked him, "Stupid!" she said with a smile

Inside she wanted to strangle his pale neck.

"So Ally ...any boys ask you out yet?" James said motioning to Sirius. He knew her crush.

"NO...but I will make sure something other than Lily is on your lips. " She said through her clenched teeth and motioning to her fist.

Speak of the devil, in James' case, the love of his life, lily came screaming down the hall, " GOD SAVE ME ALLY! THAT IDIOT OF A POTTER THINKS I LIKE HIM! AS IF !!"

She stopped dead when she saw Potter standing there.

"God Lily, you're amazing when you're mad!" James said, sidling up next to her.

"Hey Lils what's up?" Ally said with a smile trying to contain her laughter at the scene in front of her. A hot (no homo of course) and angry Lily glaring at a calm, mushy Potter.

Just at that moment, a bell rang and the kids filed into their classrooms.

"Hey snivelius ... how are you?" Sirius asked and with a flick of his wand, he caused everything to fly off of Snape's desk.

"It's Severus." Snape yelled while Sirius walked to his desk.

"We know." Sirius yelled back.

As the kids settled down Remus Lupin flew into class, his tie askew and his books flying everywhere, and a tiny Peter Pettigrew following behind.

"How nice of you to join us." said the potions teacher, Slughorn. Red in the face, Lupin sat down next to James while the Slughorn took 10 points away from Gryffindor.

James sat in the second to last row next to the wall with Remus sitting next to him. Behind him, in the last row, sat Lily and Ally. Ally sat on the end of the desk, only a few feet away from the desk next to her. At the desk next to her sat Sirius, at the end, and Peter on the other side of her. It was very convenient for these 6 Gryffindors to pass notes.

They were all in their 6th year and Lily and Ally were best friends and dorm mates. Ally had a crush on Sirius while Lily was trying to crush her feelings for James. Sirius had no idea of Ally's crush and flaunted his "girls" in her face. Of course James had one MAJOR crush on Lily and was always the idiot he was around her.

Notes passed in class.

Moony: OMG. That Pamela girl like attached me so I was late...I hate being attached...

Padfoot: So Moony has a GF! Ooohh!!

Prongs: I wonder if Lily is thinking about me....I luwvvvee her.

Moony: Get over the girl!

Ally: Hey guys! I am soooo boooooorrrredddd...

Padfoot: Hey Ally, lol, did you see Snivelius' face when I dumped his stuff

watta loser! lol

Ally: Stop being so mean to him....jkjk I sound like lily...

Lily: Hey Ally, What did you get for number 58 on the homework...and is it

good or bad that you sound like me...

Ally: Ew! You are working!?? And...umm....good?...

Prongs: I think Lily is amazing when she works.

Ally: Lol

Lily: Butt out James.

Prongs: Do you want my butt...?? lol jkjk

Lily: I'm leaving this convo..

Padfoot: Prongs?

Prongs: Yes?

Padfoot: Shut up!

Several pages of note passing later

"And that concludes our lesson for today. Remember, for homework, two scrolls on the properties of tallyroot and what potions it is famous for producing." Slughorn completed.

The six Gryffindors hurried out the door.

"He was so boring!" James complained.

"State the obvious!" Remus said.

"So...Lily can I copy your homework?" Sirius said giving her his famous smile.

Ally thought, Why can't he give me that smile just once?

"NO!" Lily yelled at him. "And no none of you can copy it either.

Ally smirked and whispered to the boys, "Watch the master."

"So lily I was wondering if we could do the potions homework together and you could help me write mine!...and edit mine?" Ally said.

"Of course I'll help a friend like you." Lily put her arm around Ally's neck and they walked down to the hall leaving Sirius dumbfounded and James wishing he was Ally.


	2. Chapter 2 Meaning less

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters

Thanks to anyone who reviewed you guys made my day and sorry if this is a little meaning less, I'm still trying to think of a good plot.

As the everyone but Sirius made their way to the Great Hall, for lunch, Ally wondered who Sirius' "new girl" was. When she walked in she found out.

"That wrench! God how I hate that slut Isabelle!" Ally shouted.

"Wow Ally,...um has she ever done anything to you?" Remus said looking over to where Isabelle was sitting. She was snogging Sirius and was obviously his "new girl."

"NO....BUT SHE IS SUCH A SLUT!" Ally said a little too loudly. Peter had enough of the shouting and went to sit by Sirius.

"Isn't that Sirius' new girl?" James asked smirking.

Ally kicked him hard.

"OWW!!" James yelped

"No way! " Lily said knowledge dawning on her face.

"What.." Ally said nervously.

"You like Sirius!" Lily said jumping up and down.

"And I like you." James said dragging out every single word. That earned him another kick from Lily.

"Oww! WHat did I deserve to get kicked twice?" Both of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Soo...." Lily said with a smile.

"Fine...i kinda sorta maybe" Ally started

"Love him?" Remus said cutting in. Ally glared at him.

"No, I'm merely just kinda crushing.."

"You've been "crushing" for over 2 years than." James said not helping the cause. This earned a glare and a kick both from Ally. This time James just ignored them and went to sit down next to Peter.

"HOW DID HE KNOW YOU LIKE HIM BEFORE YOUR BEST FRIEND DID?" Lily said, practically screaming at Ally's face.

"Um. He observed?"

"..."

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine" Ally sighed.

"Can we go eat now? and you can't tell anyone." Ally said.

"I know i know and yes I am sooo starving!" With that Lily ran to her regular spot across from Sirius. Ally slowly followed her.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Sirius asked the girls waving a breadstick in the air.

"Nothing."

"Something." They both said at the same time.

"Not that anything is up." Lily said and Ally gave a nervous giggle.

"Okay?" Sirius said and left the subject like that.

The lunch went on like that and then it was time for them to separate. Lily and Ally went to Divinations and the boys went to Herbology.

In class....

NOTE PASSING BETWEEN BOYS.

Prongs: Yes! I'm slowly getting Lily used to me.

Moony: In ur dreams.

Padfoot: Yah...so anybody know why the girls were acting so weird during lunch?

Prongs: Umm....no? Why would you ask that...it's not like I no anything about what they are talking about..I mean...um NO."

Moony: Prongs you talk to much.

Prongs: I've heard that b4.

Padfoot: So ...I'm guessing somethings up...

Moony: No ...and don't mind Prongs he's just being his normal self

Prongs: Thank you Moony...no wait! HEY!!

Padfoot: lol. So what do you think the girls are doing?

GIRLS NOTES IN DIVINATION

Lily: This is sooo boring.

Ally: THE SMART ASS GIRL SAYING THAT A CLASS IS BORING!! *GASP*

Lily: Lol. but this class is like no use. We don't learn anything useful period.

Ally: You know you could've just wrote the period sign instead of writing the actual word.

Lily: I no.

Ally: You are useless.

Lily: *sigh* soooo....whats with you and padfoot.

Ally: I just am crushing..

Lily: REALLY CUS I THINK YOU LIKE HIM LIKE HIM!

Ally: You are such a girl.

Lily: and what else would I be?

Ally: You have no sense of humor!

Lily: Stop avoiding the question what are you going to do about him?

Ally: Well i'll just wait it out and see if he likes me back.

Lily: That's all your going to do...wait?

Ally: kinda

Lily: Hmmmm

Ally : Lily promise me you wont meddle.

Lily: Kay... *cross fingers*

The bell rang and the girls ran out of their classroom and went straight to the muggle study class room and met up with the guys.

"Hey girls whats up?" Remus asked.

"The sky, the ceiling, probably an airplane, ummmm" Ally started. Remus rolled his eyes and just then Professor Burbage came into the classroom.

"Quiet down, quiet down." She said.

MUGGLE STUDY NOTES

Moony: guys pay attention! I'm not giving you my notes.

Padfoot: that's what you think...

Prongs: Does lily love me, does she not.

Padfoot: Not

Moony: Not

Ally: Not

Lily: DEFINITELY NOT!!

Prongs: I could've just gotten one no. Jeez!

Ally: Moony can I plz have your notes?

Moony: No not in this life time Al.

Ally: Pwlease??? =D

Moony: Yawn

Ally: What if I cry. =( cry cry

Lily: Did you hear what Burbage is saying?

Prongs: No but I wish I could hear your saying.

Lily: I was talking to Ally!

Ally: Ummm...no

Lily: Well he's talking about how after World War II everyone was happy and made more babies...called the Baby Boom

Prongs: I wanna be happy with you Lily! wink wink

Lily: EWW no!

Padfoot: Boom!

Ally: What if everytime we say boom a baby is born?

Padfoot: Lets try...BOOM!

Ally: Boom!

Padfoot: Boom! Max is BORN!

Ally: Boom! Merissa is Born!

Prongs: Boom me and Lily's baby is born!

Ally: stalker...creeepy

Lily: How bout no?

Padfoot: I wanna make happiness with Isabelle!! =D =D

Ally looked at the note and anger started rising in her.

Ally: WTF!! FREAKS!

Prongs: This will be good

Lily:...

Moony: Let the fun begin

Suddenly the notes were snatched out of Moony's hands and Burbage was glaring at them.

"Hiya?" James said looking innocently. Sirius had the same expression Lily was sinking lower and lower in her chair, trying to disappear, Peter was looking sickly, Remus looked shocked, and Ally looked down, ashamed.

"Detention all 6 of you." Professor Burbage said tossing the notes into the trash. They groaned.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not co - operating!" she said. They immediately shut up.

"So wanna pass more notes?" James asked.


	3. Chapter 3 She like me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the characters

**Author's note**: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. The plot will actually be noticeable in the next chapter. I'll post it up tonight!

___________________________

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Um...Ally likes you." Lily said happily.

"Now before you say anything I'm gonna go so you can think about " and Lily made a heart with her fingers. Then she ran off, leaving James longing for her and Sirius wondering, HUH?

Lily had snuck off, leaving Ally in the common room with Longbottom. Ally would probably kill her later but Lily had finally told Sirius how Ally felt. She thought that Sirius like Ally back and made the mistake of telling him.

Sirius, who was very shallow, didn't care that he had snogged hundreds of girls in front of Ally's face or even feel a little guilty, he just felt shocked.

"Ally likes me." He mumbled.

"The second year Ally?" James said trying to act innocent.

"No THE Ally, our Ally."

"Oh...Lily's BFF.." James said trying to change the subject from Ally to Lily. Sirius didn't get the drift and said, "I can't believe she likes me."

"What can't you believe?" Ally said sneaking up behind Sirius. Sirius slowly turned to face her while James' eyes got big and made frantic motions with his hands.

"You like me." He whispered.

"What?" Ally said.

"You like me." Sirius said in the same voice.

"I didn't catch that."

"YOU LIKE ME!" he yelled. Ally froze for 2 seconds before regaining her composure.

"No I don't" She said faking confusion.

"But...Lily said you liked me." He said cautiously.

"No I don't." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Oh." Sirius said unconvinced. He turned around to face James and started to talk to him.

Ally, on the other hand, was pointing her finger at James and whispered, so only he could hear, "YOU did this."

"Did you say something?" Sirius said, turning around to face Ally again.

"No.." Ally said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Um...okay." He said confused and started talking to James again. Then Ally started making strangling motions at James' neck.

"What did you do?" Ally said to James.

"Did you say something?" Sirius said. Ally immediately put her hands down and put on a blank expression.

"Sirius...are you going delusional?" Ally questioned.

"Umm...no. umm... I'll just see you in class then." Sirius walked away feeling his head to see if he was sick.

Once Sirius was out of sight, Ally jumped on James' back and yelled, " WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"

"But I didn't say anything!" He whined trying really hard not to fall under Ally's weight..

"Then how'd he find out? huh? Huh? HUH?" Ally's voice rose and started hitting him.

"Lily told!" He said surrendering to Ally's slaps.

"WHAT?!?" Ally said. She had stopped hitting him and was on the ground instead of James' back.

"Yah she thought Sirius like you and told him. " James said tiredly. He collapsed on the ground and put his hand on his head.

"YOu hit really hard for a girl you know that!"

"I wonder what motivated me..." Ally said sarcastically.

"Never knew a bitch slap would hurt so much." he said grinning. Ally smiled back. Then her smile disappeared.

"I think he saw through my act or will watch me closer." She said.

"Don't you want him to watch you?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe...but didn't you want Lily jumping on your back not me?" She retorted.

"Touche."

_________________

Ally was right. Sirius wasn't sure if Ally was crushing on him or not. He was going to see if she really did. Their next class was Magic History. He sat across form Ally, on the other side of the room. He could watch her closely and not have to feel guilty because he wouldn't have to pass notes to her. Perfect.

Magic History Class

__________________________

"Class, get in your seats! Class is about to begin." said the Professor. Ally never took the time to learn the ghost's name. It was too long or she was feeling especially lazy the day he said his name.

She sat next to James in the third row from the front and the furthest desk to the right. Lily and Pamela sat behind them. Sirius and REmus sat on the left side of the room second row from the back and had the perfect view of Ally. Peter sat behind them, daydreaming.

Notes Between Moony and Padfoot.

Moony: boring. I already read this.

Padfoot: does Ally seem okay?

Moony: yah..y?

Padfoot: i don't no i just think she's acting different lately.

Moony: do you know something i dont no or are you crazy?

Padfoot: What do you think?

Moony: oh right crazy.

Padfoot: HEY!! I ment the other option.

Moony:...

Notes between Prongs, Lily, and Ally

Ally: Lily! I can't believe you told Sirius YOU PROMISED

Lily: but I crossed my fingers

Prongs: I want you to cross something else.

Ally: EwWW wait ....wat is tthat supposed to mean?

Lily: No comment.

Ally: TELL MEE!!

Lily:...not tellling.

Ally: Prongs?

Prongs: not telling.

Ally: OMG *hyperventilating* it's like the idk thing all over again. No one would tell me what idk means! What does it mean? OMG I DONT KNOW what it meanS!! SoMEONE TELL ME!!! OMG I DON"T KNOW!!!

Prongs: There is seriously something wrong with you.

Lily: Look who's talking

Ally: HEY

Prongs: HEY

BACK TO CLASS

"Professor?" Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from. It was James! Everyone was so surprised. He rarely said anything in class.

"Yes James?"

"Aren't Angles dead people?" James said randomly. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Ally, Lily and basically the whole class looked at James like he was an idiot.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" The professor yelled.

"You hit a nerve." Ally whispered.

"What are they?" James said ignoring Ally.

"They are like spirits." He was waving his hands freely.

"So like dead people."

"NO..."

"They were never human and have nothing physically common with us. They were on this Earth before mankind."

"So ...they're like rocks." James said. The whole class burst into laughter at that.

"Yes James like rocks." The professor said tired of James' foolishness and just giving in.


	4. Chapter 4 the F word game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know how it goes.

Ally woke up to a new day..."CRAP!!" she said. Lily's head popped out from under the covers. Her head was a huge giant brown mop and her eyes looked really tired.

"What? WHAT HAPPENED ALLY ARE YOU OKAY??" Lily screamed even though Ally was right next to her. I guess waking up early also made a Lily deaf too.

"Wow. When Pamela said to be the kind of woman that when her feet hit the floor the devil says Oh Crap She's up! I never thought you would take it so seriously to look like a that kind of woman too." Ally said smirking.

"oh shut up Ally!" Lily said annoyed. "What were you shouting about?" Lily said slowly going under her covers.

"Umm...its a Thursday."

"Your point"

"We have school."

"Oh great you figured that out, you should get a golden globe too." I'm guessing that Lily doesn't make sense in the morning either because I'm pretty sure that golden globes go to actors.

"Your sense makes no sense." Ally said.

"You make no sense." Lily said.

"I'm just mocking you." Ally said with a grin while Lily got up and got ready for the long day ahead of them.

When they were ready the two girls went downstairs to the Great hall for breakfast.

"Hey guys." Peter said quietly from the corner of the room.

"Hey Petes wats up?" Ally said. Peter just ignored her and went back to daydreaming.

"So I can't wait for the field trip today to the wizarding aquarium!" James said happily.

"Oh wait that's today?" I said confused.

"I told you 3 times this week and 2 of the times yesterday night to get your permission slip signed." Lily told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh I guess I musta tuned you out."

"HEY I THOUGHT YOU ONLLY TUNED OUT SIRIUS AND JAMES NOT ME." Lily yelled at her. Ally shrunk down in her seat.

"I mean, um, I mean, I just wasn't listening." Ally said nervously.

"Didn't you even write on your hand to remind yourself too?" Remus asked me. I looked down at my hands and sure enough on my right hand, in big black bold letters, it said get aquarium permission slip signed. oops.

"Oh yah i did." I said.

"How could you forget that?" james asked.

"You just don't look at your hand." I told him and made the retard sign to him .

All too suddenly the begging of the day passed by and everyone but some lonely kids went to the wizarding aquarium. One of the other lonely kids who was left at Hogwarts was Sirius.

"Oh hey Sirius! I thought you were going too!" Ally said walking up to him.

"Oh no I'm not...I forgot to forge the signature." Sirius said glumly. Ally laughed.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ally asked Sirius trying to make him smile at her. His dazzeling dazzeling amazing smile.

"Umm....Ally snap out of it...AlllYYYY!!!" Ally came out of her daze and wondered if Sirius saw her staring at his lips.

"I said lets go to Hogsmade." Sirius said.

"How?" Ally said confused. Sirius grabbed her hand and she looked down at their hands. Sirius saw what she was looking at and quickly untangled their hands, remembering to be more careful around Ally. He led her to the secret passage way and in less than 15 minutes they were at the Broom Closet sipping Butterbeer and imitating people they knew.

"I'm gonna be Miss uptight transfiguration!" Sirius then shoved two napkins up his nose and his voice came out muffled and nasally just like their transfiguration teacher, Miss McGonagall.

"I'm assigning you a essay of at least twen pwages and then i will go lick my cat self in the corner. I luwrrvveee myself that much to lick myself." Ally started cracking up and all of a sudden she felt a sudden shadow. Uh oh was all Ally could think of before turning around to see who the person was...Miss McGonagall.

We're toast.

"Since you two seem to be having so much fun, you can have fun in detention today, and 50 points from Gryffindor!" She said in her shrill voice and her face was so red it was like a tomato or a red lollypop.

Sirius and Ally's mouths hung open in astonishment but knew not to say anything else.

Sirius and Ally walked behind miss cat transformer all the way to Hogwarts. Sirius was thinking about how to explain how they got to Hogsmade without anyone seeing them. Ally was thinking about how this was almost a date and remembered every second of it from the time he held her hand to the time they got caught.

_________DETENTION _________

It was 5 oclock and both Sirius and Ally were in the transfiguration room with the other hostages for detention. They had gotten a bite of dinner before rushing down to the room for their "punishment."

Notes passed during this time

Padfoot: so i'm soooo bored.

Ally: I kinda got that from the las 25 notes you sent me saying that you are bored.

Padfoot: first of all DonT USE THAT TONE WITH ME MISSY! lol jkjk and second of all *bobs head* i only sent 23 notes! Thank you very much.

Ally: Yah. Like being off by two is soo much.

Padfoot: it is!!!

Ally: SHUN!

Padfoot: ????

Ally: instead of saying talk to the hand its called shun.

Padfoot: geek

Ally: I can read that

Padfoot: that's kinda the point.

Ally; oh ...right..

Padfoot: ...I'm bored

Ally: sigh....Lets play the F*** game!

padfoot: whats that?

Ally: after every single word you have to say fuck.

Padfoot: okay. you start.

Ally: Hi fucking hi fucking...oh wait...i am not fucking high....lol fucking

Padfoot: McGonagall is blind fucking over there fucking....oh wait! Cool double fucking meaning!

Ally: el fucking oh fucking el!

padfoot: its fucking hot fucking here

Ally: Your so fucking sweaty i can fucking see....NO NOT FUCKING THAT WAY

Padfoot.: Hi fucking high!

AT 6 :30 pm detention was over. Sirius and Ally slipped the notes into their notebooks and walked outside. Once they got out of hearing distance they started laughing so hard.

They talked all the way back to the common room and they could see the kids got back from their trip. Ally couldn't wait to tell Lily about her perfect date with Sirius and Sirius couldn't wait to try this new game out with James.


	5. Chapter 5 Whats cookin good lookin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the made up characters.

Author's note: sorry i haven't updated in a while i was really busy with homework and updating _14 going on 5_ tonight too

______________________________________

"Where are we going for winter break?" James asked Sirius.

"Oh probably mine or yours, just like the usu." Ally said mocking Sirius.

Sirius looked worried, in his mind he checked off another box. Sirius had made a list of things, that if a girl does, she likes you.

{x}mocking

{ }hitting

{ }flirting

{x}jealous

{x}talk to his friends

{ }trip next to him so he can pick up her books

{x} joking

{x}hangs out with him

{x}talks about him

{x}friends tell him she likes him

Ally had 7/10 but 4 of them didn't count. So Ally only had 3/10. Ally always joked with him, she was his friend since first year. She also had the same friends as him and hung out with him. She talked about him because she's his friend. So basically the things added up. Only 3 more checks to go.

"Sirius, earth to Sirius. SIRIUS!!" James said waving his hand in front of Sirius' face.

"Oh yeah, well I thought this year we would go to my Aunt Polly's house." Sirius looked at his hand where he wrote down where they were going, unfortunately the writing was a little smudged, so he didn't read it right, " in Nhew Jork City in the U5A!!" He finished.

"Do you mean New York City in the USA?" Ally asked, confused.

"Yeah!"Sirius said knowingly.

"I totally ment that." Sirius said.

"Right..." James and Ally said in union.

All three of them headed to the ancient Runes class. Mr. O'riley was waiting patiently. Then Lily walked in and James decided to try out a new pick up line.

"Whats cookin good lookin?" Ally put her palm to her forehead, Sirius snickered and Lily slapped James.

"What was that for?" James said, amused.

"Being suggestive." Lily said and walked to the front of the room.

"Feisty today, me likey!" James said. Ally and Sirius rolled their eyes.

Then Sirius and Ally both went to sit in the back of the room. James joined them too. It was a group of three. Lily, Remus, and Peter sat at the table next to them.

NOTES

Padfoot: What are you guys doing 4 winter break?

Ally: Idk

Lily: My BFF jill

Moony: Lily...just no....just no, and padfoot i dont know

Prongs: haven't we gone over this?? Im staying with you

Padfoot: I know that, what I'm saying is my aunt Polly...

Ally: Polly want a cracker

Lily: Lol

Padfoot: May I continue?

Prongs: No

Lily: not really

Ally: ur kinda boring

Padfoot: Whatever,

Moony: DID YOU JUST SAY WHATEVER????

Ally: you sound like a girl

Padfoot: yah...why

Moony: no comment...

Padfoot: Okay?? anyways

Prongs: So lily I was thinking that maybe

Lily: NO

Prongs: But! I DIDN"T even finish! =(

Lily: I'm not going on a date with you

Prongs: BUT wat if

Lily: NO

Prongs: BUT

Lily: NO and no more buts

Ally:yes mom..**.but** I got homeworkf

Lily: ???

Padfoot: Ally you make no sense sometimes

Moony: SOMETIMES? don't you mean all the time?

Ally: HEY! I don't speak gibberish all the time! moon is pretty... RANDOM

Prongs: So now ur hitting on moony...but pretty isn't really a compliment for guys

Lily: YOU SAID BUT!

Ally: no im not hitting on moony and i said the MOON is pretty

Prongs: To lily ..i didn't say but i wrote but! and to Ally, IN DENIAL

Ally: I am so out of this

Lily: Prongs, you no wat i ment!

Padfoot: CAN I ASK My QUeSTION!!

Lily : NO

Ally: Yesh,,,,not!

Prongs: No

Moony: just drop it padfoot

Padfoot: why do i even ask

Ally: cuz you want to?

Padfoot: OKAY I WAS WONDERIN IF EVERYONE WOULD GO TO NEW JORK IN THE USA WITH ME AND JAMES

Ally: its the new YORK and yah

Moony: Yah i guess since all of you guys are going.

Lily: only going cuz Ally is and i'm not letting her get stuck with the pervert

Padfoot: why thank you lily

Lily: I was talking to Prongs

Prongs: YES its a step forward form stalker to perv!!! YES

Lily: this trip better be worth this.


	6. Chapter 6 Flirting and Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters and the plot yah so read...now

Note: _REVIEW PLZ I GET LIKE 506 HITS AND LIKE ONE REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER?? __**PLZ REVIEW PLZ PLZ! and btw it has a lot of sappy parts in it...UGHH LOL**_

"I hate these damn airportys!!" James yelled.

"Airports." Lily corrected James.

"Like I care! I don't get why we have to go on these muggle contraptions! We could fly!" James whined. Sirius was having the same problems, he thought they would fly, and what made it worse is that his dumbass cousin, Spencer Black, who was in his 7th year had to come with them.

"We can't fly because me, Lily, and Remus can't fly and we would have to fly over the fricken ocean!" Ally said to James.

"Well Lily can ride with me." James said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"We'll have a ton of fun." James continued.

"In another life time, pig!" Lily said.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

"Ally can ride with me." Spencer said making Ally blush and Remus mutter, "girls."

"Like you aren't one and even though he is one i am so not letting him ride on the back on my broom and certainly not letting him hang on to me." Sirius said crossing his arm in defiance. James and Ally snickered.

"Don't you want to?" Spencer asked.

All six of them checked into the airport and Ally and Lily led the boy's to a pizza place. The girls ordered pizza for all of them.

"What is this crap?" James said poking at his piece.

"It's called food, you know the thing you eat and it goes through your body and comes out the other end." Spencer said snottily.

"No I ment what kind of muggle food is this?" he said holding the piece of pizza like it was a really big disgusting bug.

"Just try it." Sirius said gobbling down his piece.

"I guess." He said slowly putting the pizza towards his mouth.

"Duh, duh, duh, dah, duh, dah, duh, dah, duh, dah." Ally sang like from a scary movie. Lily slapped Ally to make her stop. Then James just put the pizza down and became stubborn.

"I am so not eating this....this...." James said.

"This piece of pizza?" Ally said finishing the sentence for him

"Yah that's it! I mean who puts tomato sauce and melted cheese on a piece of bread, not even normal bread!" James whined.

"You're such a kid, no wonder i never go out with you." Lily said to James.

"I am so not and plus you guys started it!" James said pouting. Ally just laughed at the stupidity of James.

Sirius was dazed when he heard Ally's laugh. He knew it kinda sounded sappy and lovey but he thought that Ally's laugh was cute and that she was cute. Wait! What the Hell was he thinking??!!! Ally was his best friend. Not one of his one day girl. He wanted to be friends with her forever.

He knew that it sounded really cliche but he would never try to make a move on her, she just ment too much to him.

"Sirius, we're going are you coming? Our plane is boarding! Come on!" Ally said beckoning him to where his friends and cousin was lining up.

In the airplane James was in the middle of a pair of three seats. Lily on his right to the aisle next to Ally's seat and Sirius on his left. Ally was seating right across from Lily, the aisle only separating them and in the window seat was Spencer.

The airplane took off and Ally got her first real look at Spencer. The first thing she thought was _OMG he's hotter than SIRIUS!!!! OMG!. _

She was kinda guilty of thinking that because she knew she should be only liking Sirius but seriously, Spencer was the definition of tall, dark, and more than handsome. He was like, no scratch that he was YUMMY! His hair cropped and his fierce wide black eyes always so intriguing, his lips so red and kissable, and his body.

Ally took one good look at his body and almost passed out. I mean he was FINE. His arms were muscular and sooo tan. She wondered if he had a six pack....THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!

She knew he was in Slytherin and all but he was like a much better version of Sirius, and he wasn't her friends so there were no boundaries. The more Ally thought about it, the more she convinced herself that she needed to get over Sirius and her solution to that problem was sitting right next to her.

She needed to tell someone about her amazing plan she needed to tell someone right now. She decided to tell someone one of the only ways she was really familiar with....no not talking but note passing.

Ally took out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something and passed it to Lily.

Notes.

Ally: I'm gonna get over Sirius

Lily: never gonna happen

Ally: I've found a replacement

Lily: WHO??? plz don't say james....PLZ

Ally: Ew no and why would you care...

Lily: So your not liking James

Ally: No and anyways my replacement is another Black

Lily: Plz don't say Narcissa or Bellatrix Black

Ally: GET UR MIND OUT OF THE FRICKEN GUTTER I AM NOT GAY!!! NO MATTER WAT THOSE FRICKEN GIRL BLACKS SAY!!!!

Lily: temper temper, anyways who is it then

Ally: Spencer

Lily: AS IN SPENCER BLACK AS IN THE BLACK SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU

Ally: No the other one, of course the one sitting next to me. Isn't he cute...no he's not cute he's GORGEOUS!!

Lily: You're right...You do have good taste.

Ally: lol wat are you talkin about?

Lily: Well since u started likin Sirius I kinda questioned ur taste in guys...i mean SIRIUS! lol jkjk

Just then James decided to go to the bathroom. Since the kids had gotton these seats last minute, they were were in the very back, right next to the bathrooms.

James walked to the bathroom which was like 2 steps and realized he was hungry. No he was STARVING! He should've ate the piece of crap, called pizza. He looked around to see a little girl standing by the bathroom with a hot dog with ketchup. This was a muggle food James knew about and loved. The aroma and sight of the hot dog was making him drool.

"hey umm...kid, that seems like an awfully big hot dog for an awfully tiny girl." James said. The girl kept eating the hot dog.

"So umm....you know i'm really starving and maybe you should give me some of the hot dog." James continued. The girl kept eating.

"Hasn't your mom ever told you to SHARE?"

"She told me not to talk to strangers." The little girl said and kept eating the hot dog.

"Well You are now so give me some plz? and My name's James, there I'm not a stranger...What's yours?" James said in a rush to get the hot dog.

"My name's not giving you this hot dog." She said and walked away.

"Wait, that's a weird name to name a kid." James said confused, then what she said finally dawned on him, "You little daughter of a bitch come and give me your hot dog." James yelled really loudly. Everyone just stared at me. James laughed nervously and said, " I mean your such a sweet little girl um...you can go." He said waving goodbye to the frightened girl.

Once James got back to his seat, all his friends started cracking up.

"Come on guys!" Ally said laughing. they had gotten off the plane and were headed to the baggage claim. Ally and Spencer had gone ahead. Ally was flirting shamelessly. She pretended to trip over her feet and Spencer caught her. She looked up at his big eyes and batted her big baby blues. She said, "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem, its a total pleasure." He said grinning, showing his pearly whites and winked.

Then she batted her eyelashes more and giggled. Just then the rest of the group caught up to them and they just stared and in Sirius' case glared. When they all went to the baggage claim, Sirius just stood around pondering.

Something was going on with them. No he knew what was going on, they were flirting and Ally was moving on, right when he was starting to like her.

He knew what he had to do. He had to stop this at all cost....totally for Ally, he thought Spencer didn't deserve her....but then who did.

Maybe him?


	7. Chapter 7 Sirius Serious?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blahbity blah...okay moving on

Author's note: okay this chapters gonna be pretty short cuz i gotta sleep early cuz of state testing...meaning my parents are making me sleep early and cuz i gotta update 14 going on 5. Okay and remember do me a huge favor and **REVIEW!!! **for petes sake...XD

**_Okay so go on my profile and plz plz plz plz VOTE for your favorite character plzplzplzplzplzplz thanks XD_**

_______________

"You're saying that I should share a room with you because you're a boy..." Lily said looking quizzically at James.

They were all at the New York pent house Sirius' Aunt had....lets just say she wasn't rich but with a little magic anything can happen right?

The apartment, though a pent house was still an apartment and only had 4 bedrooms. They were trying to figure out their bedroom arrangements and James was trying to persuade Lily to share a room with him, unsuccessfully.

"Yep, so I can protect you from all the bad guys in this... New Yoke. " James said pronouncing the city's name wrong for the billionth time, even thought right next to him there was a sign flashing I 3 New York.

"Um..weren't you the boy who ran away from 3 legged chicken in the Potions room yelling Lily save me..kiss the little boy's boo boo?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow at James' direction. Ally and Sirius both smirked at each other and high fived.

"One of our best pranks to date. The 3 legged chicken with the burning charm and the stalking charm." Sirius said in wonder of his own geniusness.

"Mui perfecto." Ally said and then brought her fingers to her mouth and kissed them making them blow away like those Italian chefs do when they say, "Mui perfecto." after they are done their cooking.

"NO....well maybe." James said responding to the question.

"Ally will protect me well." Lily said and then added, "Better then you ever would." Ally burst out laughing and so did Spencer. James just stared at this girl. She was supposed to be the angel, who knew she could be just as smart witted and sharp tongued? Sirius just put on a solemn face on and said in a deadly harsh tone, "You know she's right," and then patted his shoulder in mock comfort. James couldn't believe all his friends were turning against him.

"Some friends I have."

"Totally you only have some friends get it some friends haha.." Remus said taking it literally and turning it into a really bad joke.

"I guess not." Remus said looking down.

"So I guess it's Ally and Lily in one room, me, remus, and James in one room and i guess you can have your own room, Spencer." Sirius said and said the last name a little bit coldly. Guess someone's just a tiny bit jealous.

______The next morning______________

"Hey guys." Ally said and then yawning. She was in her blue plaid pants and a big blue t shirt.

"Yeah morning." Lily said sleepily dragging her feet from the room into the kitchen.

Spencer and James were discussing heatedly about Quidditch about some two big famous teams over a cup of hot cup of cocoa and Sirius was just still slightly glaring at Spencer and Remus was really into a new book.

"Hey last piece of Bacon and the last piece of pancake." James said realizing that. Ally, always a food person no matter what time of day, quickly snapped out of her morning personality.

"FOOD!! MINE!" She said her eyes widening and her hands reaching towards the last piece of food. At the same time James reached for the last pieces of food and so James had one side of the food and Ally had the other.

"GIMMIE !!" James yelled at Ally.

"IT's MINE YOU FOOD HOGGIN BUTTHEAD!!! YOU ALREADY HAD FOOD !!! !LET GO OF MY FOOD!!" Ally said determined to get the food. Just then Spencer went over to Lily to harmlessly chat with her. Unfortunately, James saw this and a little tiny raging monster started to build up inside of him. Lily was his and no one elses. Then he used all this new rage to pull on the food. Ally didn't think James would pull that hard was surprised and let go, suddenly. She fell backwards and fortunately Spencer was there to catch her.

"Well hello there." Spencer said looking down at the girl who had just happened to drop into his arms. lol not.

"Hey tsup? Haven't seen you since 5 seconds ago? How've you been? Good mee tooooo!" Ally said babbling. She did that when she got nervous.

"Ally just shut up." Spencer said playfully. She just smiled.

"Oh and Ally, I knew these pigs would eat everything so i saved you and Lily some bacon and pancakes." Spencer said innocently and took out a big platter of food for the girls from the fridge, " I made them myself." Spencer said grinning.

"You're oh so kind." Lily said smiling genuinely at him

"Yeah thanks so much." Ally said grinning and flirting back with him. Sirius just glared at the two flirting people and James' little monster started to rage inside of him seeing Lily appreciate another guy.

"So where's your aunt? Haven't seen her all day." Ally said directing it to Spencer. Spencer not knowing that Sirius was hating him right now just grinned at Sirius. Sirus managed a fake smile and Spencer pretended to hold a shot of alcohol and pretended to gulp it down in one shot then did it over and over again.

"Let's just say our family has different ways of taking their feelings out. Some chose to kill people and torture them, others decide to take up habits...muggle habits in this case....drinking." Spencer said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Ally said while shoving her food into her mouth not very ladylike.

"No its okay its better than her being here to nag us around. " Spencer said laughing.

"So what are we doing today?" Lily said getting a little uncomfortable with this topic and Spencer and Ally flirting and laughing and flirting and gazing and flirting and then eating...it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Umm...going sight seeing." Sirius said through his clenched teeth.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??" Remus asked excited. He loved historical and new things. Sight seeing was right up there on his list.

"GET IT Serious? Sirus, Serious, Sirius." Remus said laughing. Then her looked around at everyone and say that they were staring at him like he was crazy.

"GEt it like Sirius, right here and the serious..." He said but trailing off at the confused expressions on his friends faces, "OH forget it."

"Its so not my day to be funny." Remus puffed and returned to his book.

"It's never your day." James said and with that everyone started laughing.

Author's note: What will happen when sight seeing...DRAMA let me just tell you that... I SWEAR THERE WILL BE DRAMA in the next one. lol and** REVIEW PLZ**


End file.
